Lost and Found
by LadyCash
Summary: Who knew that in the midst of loss and tragedy, he would find the missing pieces of himself?
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha looked up at the screen and saw the crumpled SUV lying at the bottom of the gorge. The reporter announced that it appeared that it had been deliberately driven off the highway just before the county line bridge. The driver was presumed dead. Concern and confusion washed through him, he recognized the vehicle.

Kikyo would be devastated. He picked up the phone and called Miroku. Married to Sango, daughter of the chief of police, and a fine officer in her own right, he would have some information.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"He did it on purpose," his friend answered. "It happened last night, after midnight. Sango went to tell Kikyo this morning."

InuYasha frowned. "Damn, why hasn't she called me?"

That Suikotsu had committed suicide wasn't really a surprise. He'd battled bipolar disorder, along with ptsd from being a war medic, for years. This was his third, and last attempt. Still, the reality that he'd succeeded was painful and shocking.

"Sango offered to stay with her, but Kikyo said she was fine. Said she'd call her sister to stay with her. What else could she do?" Miroku asked.

"Her sister lives in Ohio, it will take a while to get here," InuYasha answered. "I'm going over there."

Miroku agreed it was a good idea, and said he'd meet him there. Once at Kikyo's and Suikotsu's small bungalow, they were met with more questions. The front door was slightly ajar, and Kikyo's car was gone. They stood in the yard, staring apprehensively.

"I should call Sango before we go in there," Miroku said. "You don't think she-"

"The hell with that," the hanyou answered, "I'm going in."

InuYasha got out of the jeep and bounded up the steps, calling Kikyo's name. She didn't answer. Swearing, he shoved the door wide and went in. Miroku followed, phone in hand, informing Sango as he went.

The house was empty. It was also trashed. Books, brick a brack, and other odds and ends littered the house. In the bedroom, the couple's wedding photo was smashed and left on the bed. Suikotsu's clothes were torn from the closet and left in a crumpled heap. His dresser drawers were hanging askew, with various bits and pieces in them on the floor.

"Kikyo did this," InuYasha said, pain in his voice. "No one else but Sango has been here. And Suikotsu."

Over the years of their marriage, Suikotsu had become more and more withdrawn, and the couple never entertained. Kikyo rarely attended events because he refused to go out.

"I thought he was taking medication," Miroku offered. "I thought he was doing better."

InuYasha growled. "That's what Kikyo wanted people to think."

Truth was, Suikotsu swung from strict observance of his medication needs to wild abandonment of all drugs, save alcohol. It was a messy cycle, and even InuYasha knew only a small bit.

"But he went to the Spring Fling," Miroku said. "Talked to everyone there. He seemed to be fine. Kikyo was even smiling and relaxed."

In the bathroom, InuYasha found a dozen or more pill bottles, all empty, in the trash. He could see without touching them that they were all Suikotsu's.

"Damn," they both said together.

"What are you two doing?" Sango asked, stepping into the bedroom. "This could be a crime scene."

InuYasha didn't answer, but pushed past her and headed into the kitchen. He began rummaging through drawers until he found what he was looking for.

Ignoring Sango's protests, he opened the address book and found the number for Kaede. Kikyo's older sister picked up on the first ring. A few tense moments later, and they had their answer. Kikyo had not called. Kaede had known nothing until InuYasha phoned her. She was now rushing to leave for Maine, and her sister.

"Where is Kikyo?" Sango asked. "If she didn't call her sister, then what is she doing?"

They exchanged grim looks. "I've got to call dad, get out an A.P. B. She could be a danger to herself."

While Sango did that, InuYasha headed back to his jeep. "I'm going after her, I know some places she might be."

Miroku nodded and jumped in, ready to help his friend. Sango remained behind, speaking to her father, and waiting for backup.

InuYasha and Miroku made their way around town, to all Kikyo's friends, her job, and her favorite hangouts. Sadly, the last was a short list. She had become all but a recluse as Suikotsu spiraled out of control, feeling that her presence could somehow keep him stable.

Finally, InuYasha dropped Miroku off back at Kikyo's to pick up his car. The police had finished inside, and the place was deserted. Kikyo had not come back. Sango had no updates on her whereabouts.

"I'm headed up into the woods," InuYasha said. "That's the last place we haven't checked."

"Want some help?" Miroku asked.

"No," the hanyou answered, "I can move faster on my own, cover more ground."

"Okay, but call me before night," Miroku instructed. "Sango says we'll stay here tonight, waiting for her in case she comes back."

InuYasha nodded, and drove off quickly, headed for his own home and the supplies he would need. Once in the woods, he parked near the trailheads that intersected with the Appalachian Trail. Kikyo's car was not in the parking area. She must have used another one. That's what he hoped anyway, he didn't have time to search them all, and with great concern, started off.

It was late afternoon, and he needed to find a place to shift soon. He'd cover ground much faster in his Inu form. He scrambled up a steep portion of the trail and cut off into the deep brush. In a flash, he shifted, his clothes falling, fur unfurling in a wave with a final twist when his body shifted. Being hanyou, it took more concentration to shift, and some pain. Once transformed however, he moved as swiftly and quietly as any full youkai.

Sending out his senses, which were stronger in this form, he avoided areas close to the heavily traveled Appalachian Trail. InuYasha was running quietly along a ridge when he heard voices. He froze in place and made sure he was concealed.

A small group of hikers walked by, occasionally chatting about something or other. Quiet fell and then a lone woman emerged on the trail. He was positioned on a steep hill, hidden amongst the trees. He could see her clearly. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. She had black hair falling in loose waves down her back. Her build was slim but curvy. He was so drawn to her he had to force himself to be still. As an inu, he was driven by instinct and primal urges. And whoever this woman was, she called to every cell in his body. He made himself wait longer than necessary after she passed by, so he could manage the strength of pull he felt for her. Eventually, he left his hiding place and reluctantly turned away from the woman and continued his search. He could always track her later, he reasoned with his beast.

The light faded and a storm rolled in. He had yet to find Kikyo when he was forced to seek shelter from the storm himself. As he approached one of his preferred caves, he saw a human form limping along the faint trail leading to the cave and stumble inside. He was sure was the woman he saw earlier. She looked hurt. He stopped in his tracks. His concern for her ran so deep it was visceral. He slipped under the boughs of a balsam tree and waited. When it was almost dark, he shifted back into his hanyou form.

Before heading to the cave, he quickly checked for one of the small packs he kept hidden among rocks nearby. Such packs were well hidden and scattered for miles in these woods for shifters to have quick access to clothing and supplies if they needed to shift into human form unexpectedly. He dressed, slung the pack over his shoulder and walked to the cave. The woman was asleep on the ground. She was inside a sleeping bag, but shivering visibly. InuYasha approached her slowly, touching her on the shoulder. Her eyes flew open. In the faded light, her soft grey eyes shone, filled with fear.

InuYasha held his hands up. "It's okay. I got caught in the storm too. Looks like we had the same idea. Are you okay?"

His pulse had skyrocketed the moment she opened her eyes and he got a good look at her face. He could look into her eyes all day— a beautiful silvery smoke, with lashes long and lush. Her mouth was full and sensual. Those eyes and her wavy hair brought to mind a warm summer day. She pushed herself up to a seated position, a grimace flashing across her face.

"Are you hurt?" he growled. His protective instincts ran high. This woman, whoever she was, was so compelling, InuYasha only wanted to wrap her in his arms and keep her safe. Along with a few other things, but that wasn't his focus now. She stared at him and seemed to conclude he meant her no harm.

"I slipped on some wet rocks. I sprained my ankle and scraped my leg pretty bad. I can't believe I fell. I'm almost to the end of the trail. I made it all the way from Georgia without getting hurt."

He forced himself to focus, pulled his backpack off and reached inside for the small medical kit he kept in every pack he stashed. "I'm InuYasha Taisho," he said. "Let's see if I can help a bit."

"Kagome Higurashi," she replied quietly.

"So how long have you been on the trail?" he asked as he pulled out antiseptic, ointment and bandages.

"Almost six months. I started in mid-May," she answered. He nodded.

"Hang on, I'm going for wood, I'll bandage you up when I get back," he told her and disappeared into the growing darkness. He was gone only a few moments, returning with an armload of mostly dry wood, kept in one of his nearby stashes. He arranged it quickly and soon had a fire started and heat started to circle in the small cave. Kagome's shivering lessened almost at once.

"Can I see your leg?" he asked.

She hesitated and then carefully scooted out of her sleeping bag. Her ankle was swollen, and the side of the same leg was scraped from thigh to ankle. The skin was red and swollen, particularly on her thigh.

"You weren't kidding, you have some bad scrapes there. Where do you want me to start? I'd prefer to stabilize your ankle first," InuYasha said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wouldn't it be best if a doctor did that? I'm sure we can make it through the night and get help in the morning."

"I'm a paramedic with the fire department. I know what to do," he said simply.

"Oh… oh. Well, in that case, do what you have to," she murmured.

InuYasha ignored the excited growl of his beast at that, and dug through his kit to see if he had anything firm to help hold her ankle in place. A short while later, it was done. He'd used cotton bandaging and an ace wrap to hold it in place. He was relieved it appeared to be a bad sprain and that she hadn't broken it. She sat quietly while he swabbed the scrapes on her leg with alcohol, dabbing them with an ointment quickly.

Satisfied he'd done all he could, InuYasha carefully placed gauze over the scrapes. He tried not let his hands linger on her silky skin. He tugged his water bottle out and handed it to her with some ibuprofen. "This will take the edge off the pain."

Kagome's smile was tired, but she took the water and ibuprofen gratefully. InuYasha tugged his own sleeping bag out and laid it beside hers. "I know we just met and we're in a cave in the middle of the woods, but it's cold and wet. I'm thinking it's best if we stay close to keep warm. I promise I won't hurt you."

Though his body wanted to be close to her for other reasons, as well as do far more than simply share body heat, he was speaking the truth. Her exhaustion was showing. She was injured and his beast would see her well first.

Kagome nodded, beyond complaining at this point. She felt safe and cared for with this stranger. InuYasha helped her carefully slide back into her sleeping bag. After she finally fell asleep, he lay down beside her, watching her sleep in the glow from the fire, thinking of Kikyo, and Suikotsu, and wondering how he was going to work this all out.

XXXXXXXXXXxxx

So, want more?

.


	2. Chapter 2

His protective instincts ran high. This woman, whoever she was, was so compelling, InuYasha only wanted to wrap her in his arms and keep her safe. Along with a few other things, but that wasn't his focus now, as she was clearly injured and in need of help.

The Inu in him was drawn to her so strongly, he had to force himself to think rationally. If his beast had full say in the matter, he'd skip the preliminaries and make sure she understood she was the mate for him. But… his human side knew that was crazy no matter how much she called to him. Her flashing grey eyes, her sensual curves and her steely strength were everything he wanted. He just had to find a way to show himself without scaring her. His worries about Kikyo flickered in the back of his mind. He knew she could take care of herself, but it didn't change the fear and worry clenching his gut.

Kagome came awake slowly, savoring the warmth curled around her. She shifted her hips back, her bottom rubbing against what was most definitely an aroused man. The haze of sleep cleared. Opening her eyes, she saw the rock walls of the cave she'd found late yesterday evening after the storm rolled in.

She remembered InuYasha and realized he was the warm, strong, intensely arousing man curled up behind her. When he'd woken her in the almost-dark, she'd been startled and a little fearful, but after only a few minutes, her gut told her he was completely trustworthy. Though she'd been in pain last night, her body had reacted strongly to his presence. Not to mention that he was more than a bit easy on the eyes. He was tall, lean and strong, with silver hair and striking golden eyes.

His hanyou status only heightened her interest, and she had been hard pressed not to reach for his adorable ears as he'd bandaged her leg. Now, after a nights rest, she was ready to learn more about her hero. His hand came across her hips carefully and held her steady.

"Easy, wench. Don't move too fast." His voice was low and warm, caressing her nerves. Heat slid through her, moisture building in her core. She wanted this man, who she barely knew, with a ferocity she'd never experienced. The depth of her longing was so intense it sent her pulse racing and a curl of fear through her veins. She forced herself to breath slowly. "I forgot about my ankle," she murmured.

She carefully shifted to lie on her back, so she could see his face. She hadn't slept beside a man before, so she felt a little awkward, the feeling magnified by the fact that she'd only met him last night under less than usual circumstances. When she turned over, he adjusted slightly, but didn't move his hand away from her hip. He was resting on one elbow. His eyes skated over her body, a look of concern in them.

"I'm okay, better than I expected really," she said. Looking at him in the daylight sent her pulse skittering out of control. Sun filtered through the opening of the cave, sparking halos in his hair. His eyes were soft and intense, focused soley on her. His features were sculpted, almost cat-like with his eyes tipped up at the corners. His lips were full and lush. His body had a coiled energy though he rested at her side, appearing completely at ease. She took advantage of the few seconds when he glanced away and allowed her eyes to dip below his face. He wore a faded blue t-shirt that clung to his muscles. Her hands itched to touch him. She wondered if she'd completely lost her mind. She was in a cave in the middle of the woods in Maine thinking about running her hands all over a stranger's body.

Yep, you are losing your mind, girl.

InuYasha turned back, his eyes colliding with hers. Kagome couldn't look away. He shifted his weight, never breaking eye contact. Desire shimmered in the air around them. He finally spoke. "I hope this doesn't sound crazy, but I want to kiss you." He paused, his eyes searching her face. "Just tell me no, and this conversation never happened," he said gruffly, his eyes never breaking from hers.

The pull was so strong it almost overpowered her. The sensible part of her, the part that had kept charge of her life and her heart for the last year after the bitter end of a relationship, had no say in this moment. Kagome lifted a hand and stroked it down his cheek. "I don't want to say no," she said softly.

He kept his eyes trained on hers as he leaned toward her. His lips landed against hers soft and sure. Time suspended. InuYasha kissed her as she'd never been kissed before. He began a slow, searing exploration of her lips with soft kisses and nips. He traced her mouth with his tongue. She opened, desperate for deeper contact with him. His tongue stroked inside— slow, patient and oh-so-thorough.

Kagome tumbled into sensation, straining toward him. Wildness built within as their tongues tangled. His hand slid slowly up her hips, coasting across her abdomen, caressing its soft curve, before curling around one breast and then the other, his touch soft and tantalizing. She became frantic to be closer, to ease the ache building inside of her. He cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing where her pulse beat, and slowly pulled back. She could have happily lost herself in his blue-gray gaze. He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes intense.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone," he said baldly, his voice low and clear. "And that's why we have to stop. Any more and I won't be able to stop." Her breath hitched. Her pulse pounded under the soft caress of his thumb. Yearning coursed through her. She wanted to beg him to do anything other than stop.

She nodded, biting her lip. She saw his eyes darken, but he didn't move. "What would you say if I asked you to stay in town for a few weeks; spend time with me?" he asked.

Kagome didn't hesitate. "Yes," she said simply. Reason began to filter in. "Are you hiking the trail too?"

InuYasha shook his head. "I live nearby. I hike around here all the time. You're not going to be able to hike out with your injury. You can come to my office, so I can do a better job of stabilizing your ankle. I made do last night, but I can do better with more than my emergency medical kit. You're welcome to stay with at my place, but if you're not sure about that, I can make other arrangements for you. I just…want you close."

"How will I get there," Kagome asked, "I don't think I can walk."

"I'll carry you," he said simply. "It's not that far. I hike around here a lot. I know a shortcut back to the closest trailhead." He paused, appearing to think. "I was out here looking for a friend yesterday. I need to see if I can find her."

"Is she lost?" Kagome asked, her curiosity deepening when she sensed he was holding something back.

InuYasha looked at her intently, searching her eyes but saying nothing. He finally replied. "Kikyo loves to hike and comes here a lot. I couldn't find her yesterday, so I'm a little worried. I've got one last spot to check where she might be camped. Do you mind waiting a little bit? I'll come right back."

Kagome couldn't have said no to him. His amazing eyes held a silent entreaty. The connection to him was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Against all reason, she completely trusted him. "I'll wait for you. It's not like I'm going anywhere on my own," she said wryly.

The hanyou smirked, but his eyes sobered quickly. "Thank you," he said simply. He leaned forward, his lips coming against hers again. In a flash, sensation overtook her. He made her feel as if she was the center of the universe. He pulled away, swearing softly.

"I can't think straight when I'm near you," he said, carefully moving away from her, his hand coasting softly across her hips as he did. Kagome's face was hot. She felt so flustered she didn't know what to say. She certainly couldn't think straight. Her brain was doing cartwheels over his comment. He was like a magnet for her, so much so that her usual tendency to be reserved and hold back had dissolved under the force of attraction she felt.

To hear he might be even remotely as unsettled as her ratcheted the thrum of desire inside. InuYasha didn't appear to expect her to say anything. He stood and stretched, walking to the entrance of the cave to look outside. "Do you want me to help you get situated outside while I go see if Kikyo's camped up ahead?" he asked. "You'll be warmer in the sun."

"That'd be nice. How long will you be?" she asked.

"Maybe half an hour," he said, lifting her and carrying her to a sunny spot just outside the cave. She had a view of the valley below, and InuYasha placed her pack next to her. She would have water and snacks while he was gone. He gave her a final once over and strode away, his strides long and sure.

Kagome sat in the sun, enjoying the view and anticipating his return. Before long, he did. At his side was a woman she presumed to be the missing friend with him. Tall, with night dark hair, she was fit and muscular, her build softened with curves. Her eyes were dark and intent and held a measure of distrust.

"Hey there," Kagome said with a smile, uncertain how to explain her presence. InuYasha smiled when he met her eyes. Just a glance and electricity arced between them. "Kagome, this is Kikyo" he said, gesturing to the woman at his side. He turned to Kikyo. "Like I said, I found Kagome last night when I was looking for you. She sprained her ankle on the trail and holed up in this cave when it started raining yesterday evening."

Kikyo nodded politely though she didn't smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm glad he found you. I hear you're staying around for a bit." Her words were gracious though devoid of any warmth, flat almost.

Kagome didn't know what was wrong, but she sensed a deep sadness from Kikyo. Realizing now wasn't the time or place to try to figure that out, she nodded. "I can't really finish the Appalachian Trail with a sprained ankle. InuYasha suggested I stop for a little while. I'll have to figure out what I'm doing next anyway."

Kikyo nodded and looked to InuYasha. "Want me to carry the packs, so you can carry her?" She asked this as if it was a completely common occurrence for the hanyou to carry a woman out of the woods. At his nod, she efficiently set to work getting the packs ready to go. Kagome had no idea how she'd manage, but Kikyo effortlessly lifted Kagome's pack, along with InuYasha's and lashed them together on her back. Kagome wondered about Kikyo's own pack, but saw none. Surely she hadn't come all the way out here without supplies?

She was about to ask, but InuYasha lifted her effortlessly, and followed Kikyo down the trail. The older woman's silence was weighted, and Inuyasha was subdued around her. Doubts crept into Kagome'sthoughts as he carried her through the dappled light of the forest.

What was there between these two? There was clear tension between them, and Kikyo seemed more reserved and cool than Kagome expected, she being taught to welcome strangers cheerfully. Time would tell, she supposed.

XXXXXXxxxxxx

And there's chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm working on it as I husband's PKD is now showing symptoms (pain) and affecting his and our lives,so I have little time to focus on writing. Stay tuned, however, and I will update as I can. Happy Fall!


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha pulled up at his office and turned to Kagome, sitting in the passenger seat of his jeep. He'd dropped Kikyo off at Sango's house a few minutes earlier. Kagome had been quiet on the drive down from the trail. Weariness edged her features. Her grey eyes met his, and she smiled hesitantly. "Is this your office?"

"Yeah. I'd like to get a better look at your ankle as soon as possible." He climbed out of the truck and went around to her side. She'd already started to get out. "Hold up, wench," he said, "you don't have any business being on that ankle."

Kagome grinned sheepishly in reply, her eyes lighting up. He could look in her eyes all day and never tire of it. They were soothing and electrifying at once. "Sorry," she said, brushing a few loose tendrils of hair out of her eyes, and not looking sorry at all. He could tell she was bold and independent. Before she could argue, he lifted her out of the car, adjusted her in his arm, and carried her inside.

"I could have just hobbled in," she mock huffed, secretly loving the feel of his arms around her.

He refrained from telling her he loved having an excuse to touch her and that the feel of her lush curves in his arms was heaven. His only reply was, "Keh."

Once he'd gotten her inside and bandaged up properly, she walked out beside him, only partly resting her weight on his arm. He'd put an air brace on her ankle and thoroughly cleaned the scrapes on her leg. She was going to be fine, but it would be a few weeks at least before she could put her full weight on her ankle. He fervently hoped she'd stay in town long enough for him to persuade her...

 _Persuade her to do what? Have you lost your mind? Your beast thinks he's found his mate, but don't be stupid. She might like you as a hanyou, but you're a shifter, and she has no clue. None. Slow down and be rational about this._

InuYasha's internal conversation was a reflection of who and what he was— half human and half inu. His human side was the voice of reason while his lion side was driven by primal instinct. And he wanted Kagome… fiercely. He'd tried to talk her into staying with him, but she seemed hesitant, so he'd improvised and made arrangements for her to stay at a local inn. She'd agreed to lunch with him after she checked in and tolerated him lugging her backpack into the room for her.

A while later, he walked slowly at her side into The Trailhead, a local eatery, and a favorite with hikers. The walls were plastered with photos of through-hikers of the Appalachian Trail and various scenes in the area. As they found seats, several locals nodded at InuYasha.

Many, but not all, knew that shifters in the youkai world weren't a myth. The ones who knew the truth protected the shifters by perpetuating the myth for tourists. As they scanned menus, InuYasha contemplated how and when he could reveal himself to Kagome. This was something he'd never needed to do. The women he'd been involved with before either knew beforehand about shifters, and could keep their secrets, or were already shifters themselves.

He could easily show her the truth, but he didn't want to shift into a dog without her at least being partially open to the concept. The last thing he wanted from her was disgust. What if she thought of being with him as bestiality? Youkai shifters had mated with humans over centuries. He himself was the product of just such a union, but he knew that there were plenty of obstacles. The first being how and when to reveal himself. He didn't want to contemplate what it would mean if she refused to accept him as he was. Shaking his head slightly, he pulled himself from his contemplation and focused on Kagome. For now, he just wanted to enjoy lunch with her.

After they'd ordered, one of InuYasha's friends, Koga came in. "Saw your jeep outside," he said as he approached. His electric blue eyes, a sign of his wolf heritage, gazed at Kagome in both puzzlement and interest. "Hello there," he said, far too smoothly for InuYasha's liking.

"Um, hi," Kagome answered, glancing at InuYasha. Who was this?

The hanyou sighed. "Kagome, this is Koga. Koga, Kagome. She's a through hiker on the Trail. Found her while I was looking for Kikyo. Koga is the game warden for these parts."

Kagome smiled politely at the wolf youkai, but showed no further interest. The mention of Kikyo brought Koga's attention back to InuYasha. "Any news?" he asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "Not really. Found Kikyo this morning. She'd gone to one of her favorite spots last night." He paused as he considered how to explain the situation to Kagome and decided to stay as close to the truth as he could, while not broadcasting private business in a public place. He'd only mention the basics, which most people would already know.

"Kikyo's husband died in a car accident the other day. She went to the woods to get away, but I got worried yesterday when she wasn't back by afternoon. That's why I went looking for her and ended up finding you," InuYasha explained to Kagome.

"How horrible!" Kagome replied, "I thought she looked sad today, but I had no idea."

"Of course not," InuYasha said, "We didn't have time, and it wasn't the place to mention it." He smiled at her in reassurance.

He glanced back to Koga. "Any news on your end?"

The wolf shrugged. "Not much. I'll let you know if I hear anything. How is Kikyo?"

InuYasha sighed. "I think she's still in shock. I'm worried about her, but she's not talking much right now. She asked me to take her to Sango's, so that's where she is right now. She doesn't want to go home. Says it will just make her think of Suikotsu."

Koga nodded. "Understandable. Just give me a call if you need anything," he said. He turned to Kagome. "Nice to meet you," he said, giving her his killer smile. InuYasha growled a subsonic warning, but the wolf only winked at him and left.

Once their food was ordered, InuYasha decided to change the subject and hopefully clear the heavy atmosphere the previous conversation had generated. "So, what made you want to hike the Appalachian Trail?"

Kagome tilted her head and remained quiet for a moment. "I needed to challenge myself. My dad used to take me hiking all the time when I was a kid. He died a few years back, and when life… happened, I decided a good, long hike might help me get back on track."

Kagome's lovely grey eyes clouded while she spoke. He sensed there was far more to the story. "Life happened?" he prompted.

She bit her lip, making him desperately want to kiss her again. He forced himself to stay focused. She sighed and shrugged. "I've told half the hikers I met on the trail my story, no reason not to tell you."

"I thought I did everything right up until a year ago. I was the good girl— straight A student, graduated from high school and then college with honors, got engaged to my college sweetheart and so on." She paused and took a sip of water, bitterness followed by sadness flashing through her eyes. "I found out my fiancée had been screwing around on me the whole time we were dating. It was kind of an accident that I even found out. I was looking through his phone and found where he'd left open a private Facebook page, full of pictures of her and him, and dated to nearly the start of our own relationship."

InuYasha snorted. The guy sounded like an idiot.

"I called her, of course," Kagome said. "I went through every number in his phone that I didn't know, until I got the right one. He'd listed her under her initials. She had no idea who I was, and was stunned to hear we were engaged," Kagome said wryly. "He tried to downplay it, said it was because he was under stress from work, and…other things." She blushed at this last admission.

"Things?" he asked, softly.

She tensed her jaw, and he thought she wouldn't answer. Then, she surprised him right to the core.

"I'm a virgin," she said, softly, glancing around to make sure no one heard. "He said the lack of 'action' drove him to her."

A fierce, primal flash of anger raced through him. He had to beat back the beast in him, which rose to the surface when he was angry. How dare he! Her fiancé had a treasure in Kagome, and he betrayed her this way? He wanted to gut him, yet was strangely thankful for the hurt that had led her to him now.

He schooled his expression to calm and glanced out the window for a moment, needing to gather himself. Reined in, he turned back to her. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. The man was a fool."

"It's okay," she answered. "It was awful, but I'm glad I found out before we got married. To be honest? I was just kind of going along in life. I thought if I did everything I was supposed to, I would be happy. But even before that, I wasn't, not really. So yeah, it sucked and it hurt like hell. But in the end, it was for the best. I'd gotten a business degree and was bored out of my mind trying a run a store where I had no say in anything much about it. So after that mess, I quit, took my savings and planned this hike. Here I am," she said with a grin.

He tried to pick up on her more upbeat mood. "And so now that you've hiked all the way to Maine, what's next?"

They had a pause as the waitress brought their food, and they dug in.

"Oh wow, this is really good," Kagome moaned, taking another bite of her Portobello and sundried tomato sandwich with spicy aioli spread.

InuYasha nodded, "The Trailhead does have great food." He took a bite of his own burger, a blend of bison and elk that always hit the spot. "So what are your plans?" he reminded her.

Kagome shrugged. "That's the thing, I purposefully didn't make any plans. I've always been a planner. I planned every step of my life up until I broke up with Hojo. I decided to wing it for a while."

"How about now, with your ankle busted and winter coming on?" he prodded.

"I'm not really sure. I have some savings left. Being a planner, I had a nice little bundle saved up. Hiking is pretty cheap, if you manage carefully, so I've spent hardly anything. For now, I'm planning to enjoy lunch with you and see what happens next." She grinned at him happily.

He looked across the table at her, his eyes locking onto hers. Heat sizzled between them. He didn't want to scare her, but he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone. He'd found her and wasn't planning to let go. The wheels in his mind turned as he contemplated how to convince her she needed to stay… and that she was meant to be his mate. The human half of his brain kicked in.

 _Seriously? Your beast thinks this is meant to be, but that's all primal instinct and testosterone. Slow down. You don't even know if she can accept who you are. Let's take this one step at a time._

InuYasha forced his eyes away again, following the path of a leaf twisting on the breeze as it drifted to the ground outside the window. Right, one step at a time. He took a deep breath and another bite of his burger. Easier said than done when lust streaked through him every second he was with her.

It was going to be rough time until things were settled between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sat down on her hotel bed and looked around the room. The inn where InuYasha had brought her was cozy and luxurious, definitely a step above the campgrounds and hostels she'd been staying at on her hike. He'd also refused to let her pay, or switch to a more modest hotel. She had to admit, after almost six months of hiking and camping, the unlimited hot water in the over sized shower had been heaven.

Now, with a full stomach and knee on the mend, she decided that a long bath in the large tub was in order. He'd shown her how to remove the air brace while in his office earlier, so she carefully removed it while waiting for the tub to fill. A long soak was definitely what was needed. InuYasha's questions about her plans had made her wonder what she was going to do.

She'd been truthful when she'd told him she didn't have any plans, but now that she was face to face with what it meant, part of her was terrified. She'd hoped the sense of accomplishment she felt from finishing the Appalachian Trail would buoy her onto whatever would happen next in her life. But ending her hike with a sprained ankle fizzled those dreams. Strangely though, she felt a sense of fate when he had found her in the cave last night. Somehow, it was right, He was right.

Whether that was for a long time, or just short term, she didn't know, but was looking forward to finding out. When InuYasha had told her he wanted to kiss her, her heart had leapt. And then there was the kiss, which pretty much blew her mind. She couldn't even think about it without blushing, and all they'd done was kiss!

With a shake of her head, she stood and limped to the bathroom. Moments later, she carefully climbed into the tub, keeping her ankle propped up on the side. The hot water relaxed her. Resting her head against the edge of the tub, her hanyou filled her thoughts. When she was near him, there was a constant current between them. It went beyond mere attraction. After her engagement was in shambles, Kagome had wondered if she'd ever trust again. Though her mind resisted, her heart completely trusted InuYasha.

If her body had any say in the matter, well, she'd never have hesitated at his offer to stay with him. Her mind had to raise its voice to be heard in that little internal disagreement. Just thinking about his molten-gold eyes and the feel of his lips on hers had heat unfurling in her body.

Virgin she might be, but she was no stranger to desire, or personal fulfillment. Right now, however, that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the hanyou. Which was crazy, because they'd just met! She tried to calm herself, to think of life after the Trail, but gold eyes and dog ears constantly came to mind. Kagome struggled with this for over 40 minutes, debating the wisdom of what she wanted to do. Trying to follow the rabbit trails of 'what about after' of each idea made her head hurt.

Wing it, remember? She thought.

Cursing, she cut her bath short, draining the water and scrambling awkwardly out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and hobbled into the bedroom. Tugging her phone out of her purse, she opened her contacts. InuYasha had insisted she add his number, as she was in a strange town and might need help. She certainly needed 'help' now. She mentally snorted at the truth in that thought.

Swatting any rational thoughts away, she dialed the number before she could lose her courage. He picked up on the second ring. "Kagome? Everything okay?" His voice was sharp, focused on her reply.

Knowing she had his full attention amped up the desire humming through her. "I need to see you," she said, her voice small and uncertain. "I-I mean that I-"

"Ten minutes, wench, and I'll be there," he said swiftly. Before she could reply, he hung up.

She sat on the bed wondering what the hell she was thinking. She'd met him in the dark in a cave in the middle of the woods! She knew almost nothing about him, other than that he was a paramedic, worked with the fire department, and he lived in here in town. Everything she felt didn't make sense. She felt as if she'd known him for years. Her heart hammered against her ribs, anticipation fluttering in her veins.

XXXXXxxxxxxx

InuYasha careened down the hill toward town where Kagome was staying. Her voice had set him on fire. After lunch, he'd reluctantly dropped her off at the inn and returned to his office. He'd spent the next few hours on paperwork, trying to focus on local, needed things. The situation with Suikotsu weighed on his mind. The man had felt that the time was right to reveal themselves to the world as not only humanoid youkai, Japanese legends made real, but as shifters with an animalistic side.

This view had caused great turmoil in their small valley. Such a thing could be disastrous for youkai everywhere. Even now, with youkai walking about unconcealed, and holding the same rights as humans, hanyou such as himself were still looked at with disgust. How could he be acceptable with animal features? 'Beastiality' was the word whispered about youkai/human pairings, and it was what kept him here in his birthplace, among those that accepted him as he was.

Admitting that some youkai did indeed shift to animals would tip the precarious balance of acceptance they had achieved, and youkai everywhere would be shunned, if not banned or hunted outright, even if they didn't shift. It could lead to a race war. But Suikotsu hadn't believed that, and from a phone call Miroku gave him shortly after InuYasha's arrival back at his office, the man had been working on making that reveal a reality.

The fear of just what and how much he might have revealed, and to who, had caused Sango to take Suikotsu's computer, with Kikyo's agreement. She was hoping to find evidence that while he'd planned the reveal, he hadn't yet done anything. So far, there was no conclusive news. The man was crazy smart when it came to tech, and it might take them weeks to uncover hidden clues. They didn't have that long!

Kagome's voice had been music to InuYasha's ears. Not only did he want to get his mind off of his worries about what happened to Suikotsu and what it meant for his kind, he desperately wanted every minute he could have with Kagome. He didn't know precisely why she'd called and so bluntly stated she wanted to see him, but refusing her was not an option. His beast would not allow it.

Leaping from his jeep, he just managed to keep his speed to a human level as he quickly found her room. He knocked firmly on her door. Kagome opened it, and his blood heated at the sight of her. Her wavy, dark hair was damp with soft tendrils framing her face. Her grey eyes were bright with some unnamed emotion. She was wearing nothing other than a robe.

He swallowed at the realization that she was likely bare underneath it. Her skin was flushed.

 _Oh, wench, you are playing with fire…._

"Hey," she said simply, her voice low and husky. He stepped through the door, not waiting on an invitation.

His beast demanded that he be close, eliminate the possibility of refusal. Kagome remained standing just beyond where the door swung open. Realizing she couldn't move quickly because of her ankle, he moved out of the way and closed the door, never taking his eyes off of her. A growl bloomed in his chest, and he fought it down.

"Hey," he returned, standing in front of her and brushing a loose lock of hair away from her cheek. A mere touch and lust streaked through him, his beast arching and stretching inside. He forced himself to hold still for a moment, trying to read her eyes. He saw vulnerability and uncertainty mixed with heat and desire. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and he was gone. She needed, and that was enough.

"Tell me if this is too much," he whispered right before his lips covered hers.

Her mouth opened instantly to his, and he did growl then, forgetting himself. He stepped closer, barely able to remember he needed to be careful of her ankle and leg. He slipped his arms around her, bringing her against his body. The feel of her curves against his hard muscles wiped his mind clear of all thought. Instinct driving him, he slid one hand slowly down her back to cup her bottom, so soft and round. His other hand traveled down her neck, coasting across her pulse and curling around her breast, so heavy and hot in his hand. A soft sound escaped her throat, and his cock pulsed against the cradle of her hips.

He forced himself to gentle his lips and still his hands. She was a virgin, and he was about to take her— right here, right now, against the wall in a hotel room. He wanted better for her, for them.

She opened those grey eyes, misty with desire. Her lips were swollen and she strained against him. Her breath was ragged. "I wanted to see you because I…" She paused, a flush washing her face. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I just needed to see you," she said simply.

She broke away from his gaze, her eyes unfocused. She bit her lip, uncertainty in her posture. "Don't be nervous," he said gruffly, sensing she was. "It's the same for me." Her eyes flew back to his, a furrow forming between them. "It is?" she whispered.

He nodded. He tried to think of how to slow this down and find a way to tell her what he was. His brain could barely function. When Kagome moved carefully around him, and untied her rode, letting it fall open, his knees buckled. His beast roared.

"Before you got here, I couldn't stop thinking about you…" she said, unaware of the turmoil within him. "I decided I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to see you. Wanted to be with you." Her eyes were bold and shy at once. InuYasha took two strides, stopping abruptly inches away from her. His entire body vibrated with need, the force so powerful, he could barely restrain it. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. When he opened them, meeting her soft gaze, her eyes intent on him, he had to shake his head to focus.

"You have to know I want you more than I've wanted anyone ever. But I don't want to rush you…this is hardly the place for your first time, Kagome."

She placed her finger against his lips. "You're not rushing me. I'm rushing you. I can't not do this." She dropped her hand, eyes on him, expectant and waiting. He let his forehead fall to hers. They stood like that for a long moment, time suspended, before he took her lips. An incremental step closer and he finally felt her soft curves against him. That itself was such heaven, the memory would stay with him for a lifetime.

Kagome thought for a moment he wouldn't give her what she wanted. She couldn't explain what she felt, only that she wasn't going to let her old, tired planning mind talk her out of this. Her body came to life like a tuning fork around him. Desire rushed through her in waves. She had never felt this with Hojo, always able to restrain herself, willing to wait. Now? All she wanted was to feel this hanyou's bare skin against hers and to let the passion that sparked and flickered between them burst into flame. She was done holding back.

He kissed her softly at first until she reached up and tugged him closer, stroking her tongue against his. Their kiss went wild, deep strokes, nips and nibbles. Their breath mingled in gasps. She pressed into his hard body, glorying in the feel of the planes of his muscled chest and abdomen against her breasts. One hand made its way up to gently rub an ear, and his knees buckled. InuYasha's lips left hers with a groan. His eyes pinned hers, the gold darker and deeper, a ruddy amber. His beast was very near the surface.

"Much of that and this will be over far too soon, wench," he growled.

She giggled. "Like that, did you?"

He took a step back and carefully lifted her. "You're about to find out," he said, his voice raspy.

XXXXXXXXXXXxx

Hmmm, heating up fast, no? Well, there is a 'current' between these two, remember?

And just what was Suikotsu up to? Could there be danger coming for our peaceful gang?

Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you take me to see the Goshinboku?" she asked, skipping past any greeting.

InuYasha, hand still raised from knocking on her door, instantly wondered who she'd encountered today because only certain people knew of Goshinboku, and if they were mentioning it to her, they were dropping some pretty obvious hints.

He swore silently. He needed to get this out of the way before they could go any further, but damn if he knew how to go about it. He lowered his hand, golden eyes studying her. For the moment, he'd have to play it by ear.

"Could we start with hello?" he asked wryly.

Kagome grinned unrepentantly. "Hello, how was your day?"

He chuckled. "It was okay. How about you?"

She nodded. "Good. I walked around town…"

He couldn't stop from interrupting her. "You walked? You should have called me. You need to take it easy with your ankle."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I knew you'd say that. I promise I was careful. I had the ankle brace on all day. I even have witnesses."

"And who would they be, wench?" he countered, figuring this might clue him in to who told her to ask him about Goshinboku.

"I went into Rin's, met her and saw Kouga again."

"Ah, Rin's. That tea shop might be gossip central, second only perhaps to Yura's Hair Net." InuYasha's mind spun, wondering what they had said to Kagome. He knew he needed to find a way to talk to her, but he'd have liked a little time to consider how to go about it.

Kagome laughed. "I can see that. Rin told me she's known you for your whole life. Koga's the one who told me to ask you about Goshinboku."

InuYasha instantly felt guilty. Here he was trying to figure out how to surreptitiously discover who said what to her while Kagome was an open book. He made a flash decision. If he wanted what he hoped for with Kagome to happen, he couldn't drag this out. She had to know who and what he was, even though the idea terrified him. This could shatter his chances with her.

"Kouga knows what's important to me. Plus, it's fair to say he's trying to hold me to what I need to do."

Kagome's eyes sobered. "What do you mean?" Not bothering with any pretense, he spoke bluntly. "I told you, I don't want a fling. I want much more than that with you. Maybe you think I'm crazy, but I don't think you do. I think you feel it too. Kouga knows me well enough to know what he saw with us the other day. So…" he paused and threaded his hand through her elbow. "Let's go."

Kagome looked bemused and curious, but she didn't deny his words. She nodded and turned to get her jacket and purse. He stepped past her and handed them to her. As he helped her into his truck, he formed the only plan he could think of— to tell her and then show her. He could only hope she didn't run from him. He took a deep breath as he started his truck. He reached over for her hand. Lifting it, he turned it and placed a kiss in the center of her palm. He kept her hand firmly in his.

"Can I ask that you try to trust me?" he murmured.

Kagome's eyes clouded for a moment, a flash of pain arcing in their depths. He knew trust wouldn't come easily for her after what her ex had done. He was banking on the depth of connection between them. They may have only just met, but their hearts, souls and bodies knew one another. She took a deep breath and nodded. He put the truck in gear and began driving. He tried to think of the best way to explain what he was about to show her, but there really was no easy way to get to the point.

Driving some miles out of town, he finally turned at an unmarked, unpaved entry into the forest. The Appalachian Trail was miles away from here, and on the other side of town, so there were far fewer chances of encountering any people. He followed the narrow road, a track really, for a couple miles before stopping and putting the truck in park. Goshinboku was down a short path from this tiny clearing.

It was the place his father had taken him when he was a boy to show him what he was. It was the same place his grandfather had taken his father and so on through the generations. Once they were out of the truck, he took her hand and carefully led her through the trees on what looked like an animal path until they reached the edge of a clearing where Goshinboku stood— a large, massively spreading Japanese cedar tree.

He lifted her to sit on a nearby rock. "Is this Goshinboku?" she asked, her voice soft, amazed, in the afternoon light.

He nodded. "This is actually the offspring of the original Goshinboku, back in Japan. My father brought it over as a seedling. "

"It's incredible," she breathed, gazing at the tree. It wasn't the tallest she had ever seen, nor even the widest in spread. But the massive trunk was impressive, and the bark and leaves lent the clearing a sharp, clean fragrance that was most pleasant. It was a lovely, calming spot. She turned to thank him for bringing her, but the intensity of his gaze stopped her.

InuYasha drank in the image of Kagome adoring his beloved tree. He would remember it always, no matter how the next few minutes turned out. He took a deep breath and met her eyes. Her lovely blue eyes were cautious, but open. "Kagome, I'm about to tell you something that most people don't know. It might scare you and it might make you think I'm crazy. But I have to tell you because I want you more than I've wanted anyone, and I can't go forward without you knowing who I am. Who I really am."

Her breasts rose and fell with her breath. Her gaze was curious with a hint of caution underneath. The air was cooling, as evening approached. A soft breeze played through the trees. InuYasha prayed she would understand, but he didn't know if she would. She didn't reply, only nodded solemnly— so he had to put it out there and trust she could handle it.

"I'm sure you have a basic awareness of youkai, right?" he started.

"Of course. Youkai aren't a secret," she replied with a gentle shrug. "Though sometimes it seems they can hardly be real, they are so beautiful."

"They are real," he replied. " It's just that…" He paused for a breath and then pushed forward. "Youkai, at least some of them, can shift between forms. I'm one of them," he said simply.

Kagome frowned. Her eyes widened. "What form? I don't understand."

"Over a hundred years ago, the first youkai arrived here. Secretly, of course. Japanese were hardly welcomed in California, let alone on the East Coast. They stayed deep in the wilderness, hidden, often in their true forms, until around the middle of the last century. Even then, we kept to ourselves. There's only one road out of town that leads to another town, to the rest of the world, really. As times changed, we opened up a bit to the world, when it became safe for youkai to be open. My family descends from the first generation that settled here, and they were shifters. ."

Kagome remained quiet, listening, taking it all in. "We live just like you do," he continued. "We work, we have jobs and we carry on. But our beasts come out sometimes and we have to shift, so we head to the forest. We don't hurt humans because we want to live in peace, the warring era is over. Also, many of us are at least part human. But my beast? It's a part of me, a part that will always be there, like it will for many youkai. I had to tell you before anything else happened between us."

Kagome looked around the small clearing. "Is this why you brought me here? To show me?"

InuYasha nodded. "You have to know who I am. And you have to know that I believe we're meant to be together. Both parts of me are drawn to you so powerfully I can't ignore it. But it's only fair that you know who I am completely."

She brought her eyes back to his. Uncertainty clashed with curiosity. "Okay," she said slowly. "Do I need to worry when you are in your other form?"

"You don't ever have to worry that I'll hurt you. Those who shift are fiercely protective of those they care about. We don't ever hurt humans to begin with, but those we care about… we'd give our lives to protect them." His voice was solemn, a vow.

Kagome eyed him carefully, silent for a long moment. Then a rush of questions. "So if shifters have been around for that long, why don't you tell everyone? How many shifter families are there? And how can you be with me if I'm not a shifter?" Her questions tumbled out, one after another. "Sorry, that's a lot to ask," she said with a grimace.

InuYasha tried to find where to start. He had to find a way to help her understand she had nothing to fear, but he had to be careful. He forced himself to breathe slowly though his heart beat in agony— fearful she'd reject him. He met her eyes through the fading light. "You can ask as many questions as you want. Do you want me to answer yet?" She nodded jerkily.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, we've done our best to keep our presence hidden when we shift. Human-Youkai relations haven't always been good, on any continent. If we show that we have an animal side, we'll be viewed as just that and nothing more. Animals, and the spin will be that we're dangerous and need to be contained. We'll be hunted, caged, and likely studied and even dissected."

At this, Kagome looked sick. He went on, relentlessly. "As to how many shifter families there are, there are a lot. Our town was founded by four families, including mine. So locally, half the population, maybe more, is made up of shifters. Most of the time, shifters prefer to live in wilderness areas, because we need the wild, though you do find some in cities."

He finished up by answering her last question. "I can be with you because we aren't animals. We have that side, but that's not all we are. We're close enough to human that there's not a problem. My own mom is human, and my dad is Inu, or dog, youkai."

"That's where you got the ears," she said, her gaze straying to the now swiveling appendages.

He laughed softly. "Yeah, but it's weird. In his true form, my dad's ears are floppy. Not sure how I got these." He swiveled them some more. She joined him in laughter.

"As to any children I might have, as a hanyou, well, I'm not sure. Some might shift, some not. That's a case by case basis, it seems from history," he told her.

Reaching the end of her questions, he paused. Kagome sat quietly. He felt like he was walking a tightrope— one wrong move, and he could slip off and lose his chance with her. After a long silence, she nodded slowly. "So, can I see?"

He stood from the small boulder and held her eyes. "I'd like that, but there's just one more thing." His beast was rolling under his skin, straining for release. He knew he'd have to keep a tight rein on his control because Kagome's presence peaked his desire so high he could barely contain himself. The depth of his want for her pounded through his body like a drum. Its fierceness called to the beast in him.

"I actually have three forms. Human, animal, and….other," he told her. "Don't ask," he said, cutting off her next question, "it's better that I show you. But remember, you have nothing to fear, Kagome."

At her nod, he shed his clothes. Her eyes were steady though he sensed a shade of uncertainty. He walked a few feet away and closed his eyes. Shifting was smooth for him now, but being hanyou, it hadn't always been that way. When he'd been an adolescent, and the need to change had come upon him, he could only manage the partial transformation, anything beyond that was painful enough to throw him back into his human form. The full deal, as he thought of it, had come about with a lot of practice and meditation to really tap into his inner self.

In a deep breath, he released his beast and felt the rush of fur caressing his skin. In seconds, he stood on all fours, white fur shining in the light. He looked toward Kagome whose mouth had fallen open. He slowly began to walk toward her. Primal desire pulsed through his veins. He kept it controlled and approached her slowly.

InuYasha stopped just shy of her. She slowly reached a hand out to touch him. Her touch was hesitant at first, but became more confident and curious. He leaned into her hand, a low, nonthreatening growl, more a groan, rumbling in his chest. At the sound, she smiled tentatively, and gently massaged his ears. After several moments of this, InuYasha strolled away, his tail swaying. He closed his eyes again and called his human self back. A ripple went through his body and fur became skin in a wave.

"One more to go," he said, and called up his Other. Kagome gasped, and he smelled the first real hint of fear from her. He knew that he was intimidating this way. Elongated fangs, red eyes, claws like razors. He emanated a barely controlled violence, and he knew she was picking up on this.

InuYasha knew there was only one way to overcome her fear. Slowly, keeping his claws curled to his palms, but not fisted, he walked to her again. His red eyes never left her blue ones, and he saw her swallow hard, fighting the urge to run.

Once he was again in front of her, he carefully knelt, going to his knees before her, and bowing his head.

"Never hurt mate. Love mate. Love Kagome." He held his breath, waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sat in the fading light, the cool air eliciting a shiver. She watched the creature approach with wide eyes. InuYasha, it's InuYasha, but how? She gave a sharp shake of her head. The last few minutes had shattered any preconceptions she had about what was real and what wasn't.

The man-beast before her was very, very real. She could feel the heat coming off his body as he knelt before her and pledged his devotion in a rough, guttural voice. His skin gleamed even in the faded light, and his white hair nearly glowed. He made no further move, and Kagome realized she would have to initiate contact.

"Will….will you look at me?" she asked, her own voice very small.

He raised his head and her breath caught. As she stared into his ruby eyes, frozen with a mixture of fear and uncertainty, she saw something more than a beast residing there. InuYasha's soul was looking out at her, just in a different form.

"Are you the same?" she asked.

InuYasha nodded once, and then spoke again. "Am the same. Different body, same feelings. Stronger, faster. Very good protector."

She just bet he was.

"You can touch," he offered. "Never hurt you."

Slowly, so slowly, she raised a hand and traced the jagged stripes on his face, even ran a finger down one long fang. He shuddered. "Ears," he said, bowing his head again.

She snorted out a nervous laugh. Apparently, he was the same, at least in regards to this. She obliged him, and again heard that rough, growly purr. After a moment he reached up with a deadly, claw tipped hand and caught her wrist. Gently, he lowered her hand, drawing his own down to cradle hers in his much bigger one. "Okay?" he asked.

She swallowed, but nodded. "Okay," she answered. He could still communicate, he wasn't a crazed animal, and he knew her, so her fear was greatly diminished.

He rose then, and stepped away, shifted rapidly, and dressed. Once finished, he turned to her, but did not approach. ""I hope I didn't scare you," he said, his voice low. Kagome tried understand what she was feeling. It wasn't fear. More akin to an enormous sense of what the universe held. Watching InuYasha shift into dog form and then into the 'other' had been so powerful, unbelievable and magical at once, it was as if any imaginary doors in her mind had been blown off their hinges. She finally looked up into his beautiful golden eyes. "You didn't scare me," she said softly.

An owl hooted nearby. A rustle came from the trees. His ear flicked, but he held her gaze. "Do you understand why I needed to make sure you knew who I was?" Kagome nodded solemnly. "Does it change anything for you?" This time she shook her head. The girl she'd been for so long, the one who planned and did what she thought she was supposed to, would have had no idea what to think about who and what InuYasha was. The woman she'd become after reality landed with a thud in her life and she'd hiked over two thousand miles in commune with nature every step of the way— that woman had come to learn there was so much humans didn't know. Nature in all its forms held so much magic. Learning InuYasha was a man who was also a shifter, while mind-blowing, didn't change what she felt when she was near him.

She shook her head. A sharp breeze gusted over her skin, and she shivered. InuYasha stepped up to her again and gave her a soft tug. "Let's go. You're getting cold," he smiled walked hand and hand to his truck, leaving Goshinboku to its solitude and drove through the falling dark to his house. Kagome barely noticed the details of his home when they arrived. She had a brief impression of warm wood and natural colors. All her focus was on the man in front of her, and how things had changed for them both.

InuYasha paused to kick his shoes off when he entered the house, Kagome's hand still in his. He flicked the lights on and immediately lifted her in his arms, walking through the entryway and up the stairs that curved along the wall of the foyer. Ever since he'd shifted in front of her, and she hadn't freaked out, all he could think about was finally being with her the way he wanted. Thinking wasn't quite the word to describe what was happening. More that he was driven by pure instinct. It had taken every ounce of restraint he owned inside to stop when he did last night with her. The thin thread he clung to had been thrown by his conscience— he couldn't let himself go further at the time, knowing what she didn't know and how that held the potential to ruin any chance with her. But tonight, she knew who and what he was. While he sensed all was not settled just yet, he wasn't going to wait any longer unless she insisted.

And Kagome showed no sign of that. On the ride home, her hand had stayed warm in his. Just now, her breath caught when he lifted her. With her held close against his chest, he glanced down, his eyes colliding with hers. The air fairly crackled around them. He sucked his breath in sharply. He forced himself to keep moving, taking long strides down the hall once he cleared the top stair. Her heart thudded against his chest, his own pulse surging in reply.

He turned the corner into his bedroom. In three strides, he reached his bed, a massive mahogany canopy bed passed down through the generations of his family. He carefully set her down before flicking on a single lamp by the bed. When he turned, he found her looking curiously around his room.

One look at her with her hair catching sparks in the lamplight, her blue eyes gleaming, her skin as fair as her hair was dark, and InuYasha had to close his eyes and breathe to keep from allowing his Inu instincts to gain control and take her too aggressively. That time would come, but not tonight. A few deep breaths, and he opened his eyes. Stepping in front of her, he knelt and removed the air brace and the practical running shoe on her other foot, careful not to disturb her sprained ankle.

He stroked his palms up her thighs. Her breath hitched, and his cock throbbed in response. He tilted his head up and met her eyes. "Is this okay?" His words rasped in the quiet room. Her pulse was visible in her neck as she nodded. "More than okay." He moved swiftly then, standing and tearing his clothes off. He didn't intend to rush once they were skin to skin, but he couldn't bear to delay that. Kagome held his eyes steadily as he stood in front of her, his arousal blatant. He leaned forward, his hands on either side of her hips, and paused with his lips a whisper away. He meant to say something, but before he could she slipped her hand around his neck and tugged his mouth to hers.

Kagome's combination of shy and bold was intoxicating. Her tongue stroked across his lips, her mouth fell open, and their kiss exploded. InuYasha could barely keep his balance and shifted to kneel between her knees. He cupped her face in his hands, delving deeply into her mouth. Her hands traveled down his chest, her soft touch sending sparks skittering in its wake. He trailed his lips down her neck, pausing when he reached the collar of her shirt, a soft t-shirt that hugged her ample breasts. He slipped a hand underneath, dragging her shirt up. In a swift move, she leaned back and tugged it over her head. Before he could catch his breath, she unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside.

His heart raced with want, lust surged through his body. In a flash, she pushed him back and stood. He reflexively grabbed her hips to steady her. "Easy with your ankle," he said, his voice husked with desire.

Her lips curved in a soft smile. "I know you've got me. I just want my jeans off. I'm guessing you might like that too." Her mischievous smile only turned the heat up a notch for him. He lifted his hands away for her to slide her jeans over her hips and shimmy out of them. And then she stood before him in a pair of cotton panties, bright red, his favorite color.

Her breasts were inches away, and he didn't hesitate to lean forward and lave one nipple and then the other, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, savoring the weight of her breasts in his palms. With a firm stroke of his hand gliding down her abdomen, he pushed her back. She lay back with a sigh, a soft moan escaping when he slid a hand down, down where she really wanted him, and stroked a clawed finger carefully through her folds, after edging under her panties.

InuYasha had to fight to keep from tearing them off and plunging inside of her. His cock was so hard it bordered on painful. But more than that… he wanted to imprint this experience on her and savored the anticipation of knowing how much better it would be if he didn't rush. He circled his thumb against her clit and her hips shifted restlessly with her gasp. He trailed slow kisses up the inside of her thigh, monitoring her every reaction.

She was drenched with desire. His intentions weakened when she gasped. "InuYasha…"

"Hmm?" he said, nose buried between her legs, breathing her in.

"Hurry, I want you!" she ordered.

He smiled against her skin and hooked a finger on the edge of her panties, swiftly dragging them down. "Just a minute…" The beast in him flexed and arched, the primal drive to plunge into her so intense, he had to clench his teeth. He finally brought his mouth against her, her hips bucking into him the moment he slid his tongue up and down her folds and coasted across the nub of her desire.

The taste of her was like a drug, and he knew he would be addicted the rest of his laid a palm on the soft curve of her belly using his other hand to tease in her folds and give in to the long, slow taste of her. Kagome went wild against his mouth and hand, her cries echoing through him. Time dissolved as he lost himself watching her fly apart, again and again.

Kagome lost count of how many orgasms he'd given her, they all blended into one another. As soon as one was done he was building her to the next. At last she cried his name, begging for more, and he snatched a condom out of his jeans on the floor and rolled it on, stretching full length over her body as she shuddered. In a swift move, he tugged both hands above her head, holding them in place with one hand, finally giving in to his need to dominate. He paused and said her name. Her bright blue eyes blinked open. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and held her gaze. Her skin felt so good against his, he was stunned. She licked her lips and shifted under him. "Now…" she said, and he needed no further urging.

He surged inside of her, her wet channel hugging him tightly. Her eyes widened, her breath came out in a long, hissing gasp. InuYasha grit his teeth and forced himself to still. Kagome was having none of that, however. She shifted her hips, opening her thighs wider and arching against him. "Don't stop!" she cried.

His last hold on control broke and he pulled back to thrust deeper inside of her. He lost himself in the rhythm. He held her pinned against the bed as he gave in and allowed the tempest inside of him to take over, surging and stroking into her, deeper and deeper each time. She suddenly gasped his name and he felt her fly apart under him.

InuYasha growled her name and arched back, plunging deeply into her yet again. Kagome was awash in the orgasm that had blown her apart. She had never imagined anything like this! The feel of him inside was beyond anything she could have imagined. By the time he finally entered her, the ache to have him inside was so intense, she was near out of her mind. The fullness filled an empty place in her body and her soul that she hadn't known she had.

As he continued to thrust, she felt herself rising to yet another peak, and she was helpless to stop it. His body gleamed above her, muscles flexing with his power as he drove into her, and all she could do was lose herself in his golden eyes and leap off the peak, this time with him, again.

He collapsed against her, his hand easing its grip on her wrists. He shifted his weight to the side and lay still. His breath gusted against her shoulder. He trailed a hand down her cheek, lightly tracing her collarbone, curling softly around her breast and coming to rest on the curve of her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" he asked, studying her carefully.

"More than okay," she answered, truthfully.

The way she was feeling was so utterly delicious. Her mind rolled back to earlier tonight when he'd all but blown her mind. She still couldn't quite wrap her brain around what he was even though she'd seen it with her own eyes. And though a part of her wasn't so sure what to think, if she listened to her heart, her body and her soul rather than her oh-so-controlling mind, she knew she trusted him more completely than she'd ever trusted anyone.

This thing between them was real, deep, and very, very right.

XXXXXXXXXxxxx


End file.
